


Ein fairer Tausch

by TheWolfPrince



Series: tumblr ficlets [33]
Category: The Three Investigators | Die drei ??? - Various Authors
Genre: Alcohol, Friendship, Gen, Platonic Love, Platonic Relationships, Prompt Fill, Smoking, Tumblr Prompt, beach party
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-08
Updated: 2020-09-08
Packaged: 2021-03-06 15:35:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 578
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26361274
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheWolfPrince/pseuds/TheWolfPrince
Summary: Skinny hat vergessen, einen Pullover mitzunehmen. Aber Dylan weiß zum Glück, dass sein bester Freundn absoluter Vollidiotist.
Relationships: E. Skinner Norris & Dylan Parks
Series: tumblr ficlets [33]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1595350
Kudos: 6





	Ein fairer Tausch

**Author's Note:**

> prompt: brings an extra coat/scarf because they know you never check the temperature before going out + Skinny & Dylan
> 
> [link zum tumblr post](https://daughterofhecata.tumblr.com/post/628715135626854400/12-mit-skinnywem-auch-immer-du-lust-hast-maybe)

Sobald die Sonne hinter dem Horizont verschwand, wurde es doch merklich kälter, selbst am kalifornischen Strand, und selbst wenn ein paar Meter neben einem ein Lagerfeuer brannte.

Irgendwie kam diese Tatsache für Skinny jedes Mal wieder unerwartet.

Ja, er hatte ungefähr jeden zweiten Abend der Woche mit Dylans Leuten am Strand verbracht. Nein, er hatte immer noch keinen Pullover eingepackt.

Er zog die Schultern hoch und verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust, was es zumindest subjektiv ein bisschen weniger kühl machte.

Das Bier in seiner Hand war auch kalt, aber das war eigentlich ganz gut so. Trotzdem rutschte er ein wenig näher ans Lagerfeuer.

Dylan ließ sich neben ihm in den Sand fallen. Er hatte es schlauer angestellt als Skinny, hatte bereits einen Kapuzenpulli über sein T-Shirt gezogen, und grub gerade eine Schachtel Kippen aus seinem Rucksack.

Als er sie gefunden hatte, nahm er eine Zigarette heraus, bot Skinny ebenfalls eine an, die dieser dankend annahm, und zündete sie ihnen dann an.

Einen Moment rauchten sie in einträchtigem Schweigen.

Ein kalter Wind kam vom Meer herüber, und fröstelnd rieb Skinny sich die Arme.

„Kalt?“, erkundigte Dylan sich.

Missmutig hob Skinny die Schultern, was so viel hieß wie _ja, aber ich werds nicht zugeben_.

„Hast du heute endlich dran gedacht, mal ne Jacke einzupacken?“, wollte Dylan wissen, aber sein Tonfall sagte schon, dass er nicht besonders viel Vertrauen in Skinny hatte.

Dementsprechend brauchte Skinny auch nur erneut mit den Schultern zucken, um die Frage zu beantworten.

„Du bist echt n absoluter Vollidiot“, stellte Dylan kopfschüttelnd fest. „Hat dir das schon mal einer gesagt?“

Skinny verzog das Gesicht. „Du“, musste er eingestehen, „Ungefähr hunderttausend Mal.“

„Und was hat das gebracht?“, murmelte Dylan, während er begann, erneut in seinem Rucksack zu kramen.

Das würdigte Skinny gar nicht erst einer Antwort.

Im nächsten Moment bekam er etwas Warmes, Weiches ins Gesicht. Als er sich das Ding genauer ansah, erkannte er, dass es sich um einen von Dylans Pullovern handelte.

Als er Dylan einen fragenden Blick zuwarf, zuckte der nur die Schultern. „Ich kenn dich doch.“

Ohne, dass Skinny ihn darum hätte bitten müssen, nahm Dylan ihm die Kippe und die Bierflasche ab.

Dankbar zog Skinny den Pullover über. Dylan war zwar etwas kleiner als er, aber dafür muskulöser, und das glich sich irgendwie wieder aus.

Er nahm seine Zigarette wieder zurück, doch das Bier ließ Dylan nicht wieder los. Er sah Skinny direkt in die Augen, grinste, und leerte die Flasche.

„Du bist ein Arschloch“, seufzte Skinny.

„Das Arschloch hat dir grad ne Kippe gegeben und dir nen Pulli geliehen“, schoss Dylan zurück und legte einen Arm um Skinnys Schultern. „Also zeig mal n bisschen Dankbarkeit.“

Aus seiner Hosentasche förderte Skinny einen Flachmann zutage. Er schraubte ihn auf, nahm einen kräftigen Schluck von dem Vodka, und reichte ihn dann an seinen besten Freund weiter. „Reicht das als Entschädigung?“

Dylan sah von Skinny zum Flachmann und zurück. „Sowas hast du dabei, aber keinen verdammten Pullover?“, wollte er entgeistert wissen.

„Man muss Prioritäten setzen“, erwiderte Skinny grinsend. „Und jetzt nimm, bevor ichs mir anders überlege.“

Schnell schnappte Dylan ihm den Vodka weg und trank. Dann drehte er den Flachmann wieder zu – und schob ihn in seine eigene Tasche.

„Jetzt sind wir quitt.“

Skinny überlegte kurz, ob es das wert war, deswegen eine kleine Prügelei anzufangen, zog aber stattdessen lieber die Ärmel über seine Hände und beschloss, dass das vielleicht sogar ein fairer Tausch war.

„Danke, Mann“, sagte er leise.

„Immer, Skinny“, erwiderte Dylan. „Immer.“


End file.
